


The Umbrella Academy

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	The Umbrella Academy

Reginald Hargreeves was dead. 

Klaus couldn't help feeling relived and at the same time not so relieved. He didn't want his father popping into his mind whenever he felt like it.  
Yet there was this feeling in his stomach, he knew all the siblings would have to return to the mansion. How could he go back there? How could he see Diego after what had happened the previous time?

It had been a funeral. One of Reginald's friends and they'd fucked. It had been so wrong and yet so fucking hot at the same time and when he awoke in the morning Diego had wanted to talk about it but Klaus had slid out of the window and left. 

He didn't do feelings.   
None of them did.  
They were all too fucked up for that shit. 

Yet as he bit down on his bottom lip, thinking about that night in his mind he couldn't stop remembering what it felt like to have Diego inside of him. How good it felt to ride his dirty great cock.

He was finally out of rehab. 

Klaus laughed to himself as he made his way down the street, no doubt he'd be back in there sooner or later. He wasn't going to change, nothing changed him. Anything to keep the dark out.

Soon enough he was back at the house and he'd flopped himself down onto the couch, a bored expression on his face.

''Hey baby boy.''

His heart pounded as he heard Diego's deep voice.

''Missed me?''

Klaus jumped up, try as he might to prevent himself to and darted over, shoving Diego as hard as he could against the wall and kissing every inch of his neck he could possibly get to.

''That's cute.''

Diego flipped them after a moment, pulling Klaus's legs around his waist and unbuckling his pants quickly, not even preparing before he slid himself in, pounding into his brother hard and fast and deep.

''Fuck.. harder..Di.. harder..''

Klaus moaned out loud as he saw stars from how hard Diego was pounding into him. God he wanted him, he wanted him so fucking badly.

This felt better than drugs, better than drink.

''God I've missed you.'' Diego murmured in-between his thrusts. 

''I've missed you too brother.'' Klaus muttered back, moaning slightly as Diego put his hand over his mouth, silencing him instantly. God he loved this.

''Remember the last time we did this?''

Klaus nodded, more and more moans leaving his lips. So fucking close. So fucking bloody close.

He gripped Diego's hair as he came before feeling the other man cum inside him.

''Good boy.''

Diego muttered, putting himself away before taking care of Klaus. 

About five minutes passed before the others arrived.


End file.
